Umi No Hana
by Chamina
Summary: A light drabble of friendship, lost, growing up, and young love. Rin and Sesshoumaru get through their young lives simply by living and learning. "For the flower of the sea floats on to be carried forever with care"
1. Home is Where We Are

Summary: A light rabble of friendship, lost, young love, and growing up. Rin(dignified,severe) and Sesshoumaru (killing perfection/ to take away life perfectly) get through their middle school and beyond.

I do not own, Characters; other than the ones I create, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I will look for a beta, I just wanted to find a good SessxRin stroy and I was like heck might as well go for it, any tips or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Enjoy~

Umi No Hana

**Chapter 1: Home is Where We Are**

The rambunctious preteen nearly smacked her heavy backpack down when she squealed upon seeing her father sitting in the kitchen sipping from a clay cup. The light haloed around him from the small window, the wind rustling the curtains and his thick hair, and his smile brightening the shadow of his face. Rin whispered his name, hoping it was real and not another illusion. Placing the cup down he swung his arms open, mouthing her name. "Otou-san!" Rin jumped into his arms, tears prickling the sides of her eyes as she clung to his strong arms, the material rough against her soft cheeks.

"Otou-san, otou-san, where have you been for so long?" Her voice muffled, though sounded strained, he knew she was holding back tears.

His deep chuckle made her pull back, a frown set in her heart shaped face. "Why didn't you send a transmission or anything?!" His deep brown eyes gave away his laugh before he could utter more to her.

"Ah Rin-chan, my flower of the sea, I was stuck in a looooooong long long sea storm. Didn't you hear about it?" His gruff voice added a questioning tone, mirth swimming in his eyes as he patted her head, trying to smooth the endless curls and pieces of hair sticking up at spots.

Rin only huffed, pulling back to sit beside his kneeled form, "I got soaked a few weeks ago, that doesn't explain why it took you so long to return to me." Her lips curled downward, her arms circling around though only meeting half way with how large her father was.

Though knowing not to dwell on the loneliness, Rin smiled again, patting the large man on his sides and pulling her backpack from her side to her front, her hands ripping at what the bright orange and green bag concealed. "Otou-san look what we did in class this week!"

As the little girl prattled on, another figure walked into the brightly lit kitchen, her apron swishing back and forth as she crept up behind Rin. Deft, small hands grabbed hold of her shoulders, making the little one let out a screech of surprise, quickly turning to giggles.

"Konnichiwa, Okaa-san… modottekita." Rin let out a flustered smile to her mother, who was staring down at here with a raised brow.

"Sukoshi Rin, attacking your poor father like that." The older woman tsked as she let the younger right herself next to her beloved father. The sun spraying onto her making her ivory skin glow and the floral patterns on her apron shine bright. She smiled heartily, her arms coming up to the long brown hair she kept in a low pony tail, adjusting it so it laid over her right shoulder. She watched Rin 'hpmh' and began twiddling her fingers in silken locks, a sneaky smile on her lips.

"Shikashi okaa-san!" Her brown eyes were concealed as she looked up at the ceiling, a grumble coming from her lips, "You did it too, probably worse with all the smooching." Playfully Rin rolled away from her mother and father, making small kissing noises and faces at them making them both go into a hearty laugh. Looking at laughing parents Rin could only smile, enjoying that they were together again and happy that the nights ahead would be full of laughs and happiness.

* * *

><p>Finally having been forced to work on homework and told numerous times that her father was relaxing at home for a few weeks for now, Rin could barely hold in her excitement when she heard her father and mother laughing downstairs, their voices muffled by the hard wood floor and her purple and green covered door.<p>

Getting to a stopping point in her work she glanced quickly around her room. Small stickers layered the walls along with large posters, stuffed animals lazing on desktops and book cases.

Next to her bed was a thick pure white seal, the black eyes like black holes against the soft white of it's fur. 'Ruru' her longest living stuffed animal that her mother and father had given her at birth laid proudly atop the night stand, ready to be pulled into her comfortable sheets anytime she wished to rest.

She smiled at it, a good memory she couldn't remember but, a story that her mother told her every night.

She looked away, to her scrawling paper work and brightly colored folders, "Maa, finally finished!" Closing the items and storing them in her back pack to grab for the next school day she stood, stretching her curved back and short arms above her head letting out a heavy sigh.

Dropping her arms slowly she caught movement to the side, smiling at herself as she noticed the mirror. She stood there admiring herself for a few moments, twisting and turning in her school skirt and undershirt, which held a stain from her lunch from earlier that day. Looking up she stared at her hair, the annoying pieces sticking out unorganized, though she had gather a bit to a side pony tail that was drastically losing it's width. The dark brown hairs sliding out, rough on the edges but soft towards the center and top of her head.

Shrugging she skipped out of her room, singing her song as she took the steps one by one, _"Umi no chichi wa, watashi ni totte kudasai… watashi wa uni no anat a no hanada!"_ She annunciated the last syllables to the last set of stairs, her face beaming as she heard her father speak up his voice gruff but, kind as usual _"Umi wa, -fu de arainagasu koto ga dekiru hana kowaidesu."_

She skipped up to him, her hands behind her back as she looked up to him, _"Shikashi, anata wa umi ni yotte, watashi ni chichi o mamoru yo!" _Ending their song the two laughed, mouths wide as they hugged one another. Hana came upon them her hands on her hips as she giggled at them, "You both look like the koi fish in our pond, mouths open big to swallow the world ni?" They all laughed again, though quieted down when Hana, the mother pointed to the kitchen, "Now dinner time, I didn't work hard for nothing."

Rin giggled, looking over at her father, Tsuyoumi, who only winked at her as he followed closely behind his wife, blowing her small kisses as he went to sit at the head of the table.

Their dinner went on smoothly, Rin happily informing her father of everything that had happened in the past weeks as well as her newly acquired friends in elementary school. Her face tightening up to make a stoic pout, "His name is Sesshoumaru, but he's nothing close to perfect, he likes being bossy and won't be nice, but I think I can make him nice." Tsuyoumi laughed loudly, bringing his tea cup down to the wooden table, "Nani Rin-chan, make a boy nice?" He raised a thick brow, the smile on his face but his eyes questioning Rin.

The bright eyed girl nodded, "Of course! Everyone can be nice!" She looked determined, with her hand tightly gripping the chopsticks she held along with the rim of the white and blue rice bowl. "He's only mean I bet because he's scared of something!" She went to take a large bite out of her nikujaga, hmming to the wonderful earthy taste of the potatoes and savory bits of beef.

Hana chuckled at her daughter, she had heard many times of her daughters friends, especially the day the young boy, Sesshoumaru had forcibly carted her home on his bike, his face still but his eyes full of emotion. She knew her daughter was very stubborn and head strong, heck she got both traits from herself and her husband though she wasn't sure as to why Rin continued hanging out with the young boy, especially when he seemed to be irate with her around. Though she digressed Rin had woven herself around the boy so tight he probably found it futile to try getting rid of her. The thought only made Hana giggle again causing the other occupants to glance at her, their mouths full with a bit of food on their chins.

She let out a snort and hid her face, laughing loudly as she tried telling them, "Ha-a-a y-your faces, c-clean yourselves!" Father and daughter both glanced back at each other, small laughs coming out as they tried cleaning at themselves.

The night went on as such; the loving embraces, the cuddling on the couch until the youngest feel asleep, a smile plastered on her face as she gripped her fathers thick shirt, the smell of the sea lulling her to sleep and into dreams.

* * *

><p>Hana cleaned up the dishes, turning out the bright florescent light from the kitchen only to turn and gasp as she bumped into the large from of her husband. His squared shoulders rippling under the faded green wool shirt she had made for him years ago. Squeaking she steadied herself as he smiled down at her, "Tsu-kun… you told her the story right? She gets nightmares when you don't..." His wife made a disgruntled face; her tawny eyes looking up at him with soft lashes framing her loving gaze.<p>

His face lightened and he chuckled deep, his arms wrapping tightly around his wife, his heavy head laying on hers as she hummed, "Actually, she wanted to know what happened." Hana blinked, her tawny eyes glancing up at his dark green, "The ship and storm right?" She was met with a grim nod, his gruff voice peaking up after a moment, "We have to go further out each time… better chances to catch the most fish since our competitors are swarming to our usual spots…" He left it at that, Hana nodded, a sad smile on her face as she thought about how long her beloved husband would be gone again. "Not too soon right? You said a few weeks…" Tsuyoumi nodded against his wives crown, "Koibito… Hai at least three weeks… I have missed my beautiful girls too much, the sea can only have me for so long." Hana laughed weakly, "Jaa, I fear the sea will have you soon enough sadly…" The couple dropped into an uncomfortable silence, though the warmth remained. Tsuyoumi kissing the crown of her head as he uttered words of love and forever to his wife, while she nodded, hugging tightly back and whispering her words of devotion to his sun kissed skin.

Translation: I am no expert, please correct me if I'm wrong, I only did one year of Japanese, I'm more into Korean, but for this story I couldn't exactly make myself turn them Korean lol. (nothing against it!)

Otou-san: papa (informal/ intimate)

Konnichiwa: Good afternoon

modottekita: I'm back, or I've returned (short time)

Okaasan: mama (informal/intimate)

Sukoshi: Little

Shikashi: but

"father by the sea, please take me, I am your flower of the sea" song lyric 1

"the sea is scary, a flower that can be washed away with the wind." song lyric 2

"but you'll protect me father by the sea" song lyric 3

Nikujaga: a popular dish of home style cooking made with sweet stewed meat and potatoes

Koibito: Lover


	2. Never Fret

Disclaimer: I do not own characters; other than the ones I create, the rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Sorry for the last chapter, I know I went through and saw some mess ups, I'm sorry about the eyes, they are green, (Tsuyoumi eyes) and Rin is in middle school ish, she's 14 and ending 8th grade gosh I'm so sorry for those mess ups.

Thanks for the review and please enjoy~!

**Umi No Hana**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Never Fret <strong>

Rin mumbled under her breath as the teacher hit the chalkboard, over and over, the chalk coming up as bits of dust particles in the air. The board was covered in the white scratched lines, mixtures of numbers and letters scaling across the expanse of the black board. Her notes were similar, though with doodles scratched along the sides of the paper, obvious boredom leaking through her hand movements as she kept glancing dark eyes up to the ticking clock that looked as though it hadn't moved for hours. The drone of the teacher barely reached her ears as a student behind her began drumming a tune, his speed increasing by the minute. The air in the room felt pressured, like electric was traveling through the air and making all breath deep and long. Rin gulped, looking out to the doorway seeing shadows run pass and she sucked in a breath, chilling her mouth. "Are there any questions from what we have reviewed from Chapter 8?"

The teacher adjusted his glasses, the thick frames hanging on his nose, fogging with his deep breathes. The air was tense as everyone in their seats stilled with excitement, energy rolling off of them in bursts as they wished to get to lunch quickly. The teacher frowned slightly, "Ok, if there are no questions… I will see you tomorrow for class." As soon as he finished his sentence the room erupted in a frenzy, students jumping up and running to the door at breakneck speed, clamoring to escape the boring class.

Rin only stared, her mouth open in a silent gasp and then closing in a small giggle. Standing she closed her book and pushed her pencils into her waiting backpack, glancing over at her friend she giggled again, walking over to the red head and poking his cheeks, "Shippou-kun?" Other than a grumble and yawn he didn't stir, making her huff and press more into his side with her pointer finger, "Heeeey Shippou-kun!" She had leaned down to yell into his sensitive ears, making him cry out and fall back out of his seat.

Whines escaped his lips as he fought to open his teal blue eyes, glaring up at his close friend. "Ouchie!... Rin-chan!" He grumbled again, sitting up and dusting off his pants and butt, turning half lidded eyes at the younger girl, "You didn't have to scream… I could hear you just fine, coulda woken me with a hug or a pat or something!" Shippou stuck his tongue out at her, starting to turn and grab at his writing utensils and stick them in his backpack as well, "You're almost as bad as that Inuyasha, geez, my poor ears, violated constantly, and by my own best friend." He watered his eyes and showed Rin his best baby face, though it only made her snort.

Moving a hand under her ear to the back of her hairline, Rin flicked the dark brown hair behind her, her locks softly falling back to lay against her school uniform. Glancing at her small watch on her wrist she frowned, "Mou, Shippou, how am I going to get sweet bread now?!" She pointedly stared at the door way, students still dashing down the hall though some slowing with a worried face, they knew as much as her there would be no more bread after that rush. Letting out a sigh she picked up her backpack and rummaged through, pulling out her small bento box, "Well, Okaa-san made Otou-san's favorite, which is my favorite as well! Plus, I got a fresh egg!" She clapped her hands as she sat at a deserted desk, across from Shippou who had whipped out his own little lunch. Breaking apart their chopsticks they both offered up their thanks, "Ittadakimasu!"

Rin ate slowly, glancing at Shippou ever few seconds, making him finally twitch and whine at her, "Nani Rin-chan?"

His response was her shrugging lithe shoulders, rummaging around her nearly empty bento box. Her lips pursed and then opened, "I heard… that Otou-san might be leaving sooner…" Her voice had deflated from it's usual happiness, causing Shippou to stop eating and glance at his friend, a sad frown coming onto his face, emerald eyes gleaming from the sun filtering in the room. "I thought he just got back a few nights ago…" The dark haired girl nodded, a look of disdain running across her face before her smile reappeared, "Hopefully he'll send a transmission this time… it's… easier when he talks to us in between sailings."

The young fox demon smiled sadly at his friend, he understood her pain, though his parents were around, possibly too much at times, seemed to stifle him more than love him. "Well, maybe you can hang out with him more this weekend, there isn't any homework possibly, since Kanasaki-sensei is going on a fanciful trip with his dearest lover!" Shippou batted his eyelashes and made a flattering pose with his hands, eliciting a goodhearted laugh from Rin.

She bent over holding her stomach as she laughed more at his displays of love and Kanasaki-sensei; the teacher showed more emotion than a pregnant woman that was for sure. "S-shippou-kun! What if he heard you, you'd get a big ugly 0 on your next test!"

Shippou grimaced at that, remembering all to well when the teacher had caught him impersonating him before, he got more than a red ugly 0, more so he got big red hand prints on his bottom from his ever loving father after hearing about his, 'horrendous' acting skills. Letting out a grunt and looking towards the door, Shippou mumbled, "I couldn't sit for a week!"

It made Rin go into another giggle, though silver caught her attention as it wafted by the door. Stopping she jumped up, heading for the door, but shouting to Shippou who was confused from her quick departure, "I'll be right back Shippou-kun!" Turning out the door, she glanced down the hall where she saw her object of attention; upperclassman Sesshoumaru Nishiokoku. His gracious walk, stoic face and shoulder length silver hair swayed behind him as he continued walking down the hall, seemingly ignoring everything around him.

Rin nearly collided against him as she went after him; his strong hands went out automatically gripping her so she wouldn't fall back. Her smile entered his clear vision making him frown slightly, "Mizumoto-san?" Seeing that his hands were still on her thin shoulders he quickly pulled them away, a glare coming from his golden eyes directed to her.

Rin sighed, "Well, I was just going to say thanks for the tip you gave me for last weeks Algebra test!" Her cheeks had a dusting of pink and her lips sucked in between her teeth, she rocked back on her heels and smiled bright, before bowing low in respect, "Arigato Gozaimasu Nishiokoku-san."

With that she walked away, a little awkwardly but quickly, dipping back into her classroom and leaving Sesshoumaru to raise a delicate silver brow in her direction. Letting out a sigh he turned back towards the hall, his attention back to what he was doing before the girl had interrupted him. "Foolish." And with that he was gone.

Rin zipped back into the classroom, Shippou's confused face looking at her as she entered with a dazzling smile. "What happened?" his voice filtered out, stopping Rin as she sat in her seat.

"A-no? W-what happened?" Her voice carried a confusing air, as she stared puzzlingly at Shippou who had started to grin at her.

"Waaah Rin-chan, going after him? A crush?" He lifted a ginger eyebrow at her, making a suggestive face.

Seeing this, Rin's face turned bright pink, steam practically coming out of her ears as she went on to tell Shippou he was crazy, "Tondemonai! N-nooo! I- I was only thanking him for the- the tips for last weeks test!"

Shippous snickered, turning away and holding his stomach now, pointing a finger at Rin's red face, "B-but your face says otherwise!" He stated in between breaths.

Rin frowned, her lips coming together in a pout and her arms folding in a huff, "Upperclassman Inuyasha told me his brother did wonderful in math so I just asked… you know I suck at it!"

Shippous only laughed harder, falling out of his chair as Rin went on to pout and grumble, her face still bright pink with embarrassment.

"Mou Shippou-chan~" The sweet voice that left her sounded evil to the kitsune ears making him stop and glance in her direction. Seeing her head faced down he grimaced, "N-nani Rin-chan…I was- was only joking…" The girl only smiled at him, her face hiding her revenge for the boy, "Daijobudesu." Shippou wailed internally, that voice and set of words only meant she'd be getting him back later. Hanging his head he let out a dejected sigh, " Kowai on'na!"

Rin only snickered at the kitsune. Shaking her head and finishing off her bento box, stealing a rice cracker from Shippou's, ignoring his whine. She glanced at the door way, "I wonder when Kagome-chan and Sango-chan will come by today?" She glanced over at Shippou, his own shoulders coming up in a indefinite shrug, "Maybe they're going to be late? Lunch is already half way over..." He caught Rin nibbling on her plastic chopstick, a scrunched face and determined eyes seemed to sound off to him, "I kinda hope Kagome-chan comes to visit, she always brings yummy snacks..."

The girl frowned at her friend, "I don't care about the snacks silly, I wanted to ask her about the garden club meetings... I want to go to the Botanical gardens this week, but I want to hang out with my otou-san too... Maybe her can come along..." She sat back in her chair, brown eyes looking up at the white ceiling in a far off glance. She did want to spend time with him, since she was still in school and was in exam and tests week. She was upset she hadn't been able to spend time with him, mainly falling asleep or being to busy with studying since her okaa-san demanded she did it to keep her grades up. Glancing at the door again she broke out in a smile seeing Kagome and her friend Sango walking in, big smiles on their faces.

"Konnichiwa Rin-can, Shippou-kun!" Kagome came over with Sango trailing behind her, the older girls already in their gym clothes for next period. Rin nearly scoffed when she eyed Shippou, his tongue practically out of his mouth from glancing at the two older girls. Kagome spoke up, directing the younger girls' attention back, "Hey were we still going to the Botanical Gardens this weekend? I heard they have a new exhibit on healing plants and totally wanted to check it out!" Kagome nearly squealed, her happiness showing along with Rin's excitement, though the younger spoke up quickly, "I sure hope so.. though... Well otou-san might be leaving earlier than intended..." The sadness tinted the sentence made Kagome smile sadly, though perked up with a thought, her hand coming up in a pumped fist as she happily told Rin her idea, "Why don't you have him come with us? I bet it'll be relaxing and he won't be stuck at home alone and you can hang out with him doing stuff you love!"

Rin thought for a second, that is what she had in mind but she didn't want to intrude on the clubs outing with her father, "Shikashi Kagome-chan, are you sure that's alright?" The raven haired girl nodded, her smile beaming, "Definitely! Plus your dad is hilarious I'm totally fine with it!" The two smiled at another, glad they could come to a conclusion though they glanced at Shippou and Sango, both just looking at them with soft smiles.

"Jeez Rin, what's so much fun about a plant.. I mean.. it's pretty and all but.. you can't do anything with it!" Shippou gave her an incredulous look though glanced at Sango when she spoke up, "Some of our marital arts moves are named after plants Shippou-kun, just because you don't see their value doesn't mean they don't have one." The younger nodded, a small blush on his face from embarrassment making the three girls giggle at his uncomfortableness.

Hearing the three bells clang and jingle, the two upperclassmen waved their goodbyes, heading out to the fields for their classes gym period, leaving the other two to slowly trek back to their seats getting ready for the last class of the day; Japanese Literature.

* * *

><p>Nishiokoku: Western kingdom, ruler<p>

Mizumoto: water, base/origin,

Daijobudesu: It's ok

Kowai On'na: Scary woman

Kitsune: Fox

Tondemonai: No way!


End file.
